Jak and the new frontier
by Desteny star
Summary: After the last adventure Jak and Daxter never see Hana or Cassidy again. Until the hell cat ship fell and landed on an island. There Jak and Daxter see Cassidy and Hana, but at the same time they receive a surprise. One that they weren't ready for.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of a brand new adventure. A series of unfortunate events.  
**

**Authors note: Hey guys welcome to the new adventures of Cassidy and Hana. In this story Hana and Cassidy are dragged into the Jak and Daxter lost frontier game after their families mysteriously disappeared. Once there Cassidy and Hana are captured by an unknown enemy and experimented on before escaping a year later. Four years pass, Cassidy and Hana hid on an island with a friend. Once Jak and Daxter meet Cassidy and Hana, Jak and Daxter get the biggest surprise of their lives, one that unfortunately their not prepared for. How will they handle it?**

In New york:

The wind was cold, yet the sun was bright, either way the day was one of those where you need a jacket.  
It is September in New york, it seems that everything is looking up, but some are looking down.  
Cassidy stared at the window of her room, she watched people come and go, her sadness was reflected on her eyes which had no more tears to shed.  
She missed her parents, she missed her brothers, but where were they?, when would they be back?.  
It has been a year since Cassidy and Hana went back from their last adventure in Spargus, upon their return they expected to see their families but instead they found nobody.  
"Happy birthday Cassidy" said a red head girl as she came into Cassidy's room with a chocolate cake in her hands, that girls name is Hana,  
"Aww Hana you didn't have too" said Cassidy smiling,  
"Come on its your eighteen birthday, we have to celebrate" said Hana smiling.  
Cassidy knew too well it was to hide the fact that she was just as upset as she was, Hana's family too disappeared into thin air,  
"Come on Cassidy make a wish" Hana insisted, giving in Cassidy said smiling  
"Alright" she closed her eyes and blew the flame on the candle off.  
Hana clapped and before she asked  
"What did you wished for?",  
"Like I am going to tell you" said Cassidy blushing a bit,  
"I know what you want" said Hana smirking then added  
"Tall, strong, handsome...",  
"Hana"whined Cassidy interrupting her,  
"What? its true you know" said Hana.  
Well Cassidy has to admit Hana has a point on that, every time Cassidy goes to Haven city for a mission she seems to fall in love more and more with Jak, but she can't help it.  
But right now her main priority is her family.  
Standing up Cassidy walked over to the jewelery box she had and opened it, hiding there was the seal of Mar and her key, the one she uses to travel to other dimensions, Cassidy first took the seal of Mar gently and stared at it,  
"Man Cassidy I swear I still have sand in my ears since that last adventure" said Hana.  
Placing the seal of Mar on her neck Cassidy turned her attention to her key which began to pulse with energy, taking it Cassidy looked at Hana, she nodded, they knew what to do.  
After getting her things Cassidy and Hana went downstairs, before going out the door Cassidy left a quick note in case her family somehow appeared.  
Going outside it was late in the afternoon, the temperature was getting bellow cero, but it wouldn't be like that for long for Cassidy and Hana.  
They walked to a nearby park where they spent most of their childhood playing hide and seek, watching the clouds go by, but now its completely different.  
Holding her key Cassidy looked at the sunset, then at Hana her buddy who has stood by her in her last adventures, then she looked at her crocodog Ocean spary who was in disguise as a husky then she though  
"Here we go again" before she said as loud as she could  
"Guardian of space, rent heavens and open a portal to me, I call out thy true name, mighty protector of space, lead me, guide me, path of light to me".  
The sky began to grow darker, the wind blew stronger, there was a loud thunder clap and a bright light flashed before them and they were gone.

Somewhere?

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hana and Cassidy shouted as they fell from the sky,  
"For the record I blame you for this" Cassidy heard Hana shout before they landed on the ground in the middle of a jungle.  
"Hu were are we?" asked Hana, Cassidy though they were in the fourth game, the racing one, but now she knew where she was, they weren't in the fourth game, they were in...  
"Snap" they heard a twig snap,  
"Who goes there?" shouted Cassidy as she looked around then.  
"Wham" something hit Cassidy knocking her out.  
Hours went by, Cassidy seemed to go in and out of her consciousness.  
In one of them she heard voices, they were male,  
"I found another one" she heard one of them say  
"What should we do with her and that rat?" he added,  
"Put them on the dark warrior" she heard another say before sinking into unconsciousness.  
That happened sometime ago, now Cassidy was sitting in her cell bed looking down, she just got her eco injection, somewhere near her was Hana laying on her bed sleeping, she was exhausted.  
The sound of the cell door opening caught Cassidy's elf ear, looking she saw two guards, to her they looked more like robots with their silver gray armor that covered everything including their faces,  
"What do you two want?" hissed Cassidy menacingly, the guards laugh at her before one of them step up and said  
"We just came here to tell you two the good news", Hana immediately woke up and said  
"Good news?, your letting us go?",  
"No!" snapped the guards comrade and added  
"Congratulations you two, soon your going to be mothers".  
Those words hit Cassidy and Hana like a fist,  
"Mothers?" they said shocked at the same time, the guards nodded and they said  
"Yes you two are near five months", Cassidy and Hana looked at each other as the guards left.  
Pregnant?, but how?, those were the questions that ran through Cassidy and Hana's mind over and over again.

Six months years later:

"Code red, code red, the prisoners are escaping!" shouted a guard before the alarms were sounded.  
Cassidy and Hana ran through the prison, Cassidy wore an old brown cloak she stole on her hands she held close a bundle of white sheet, Hana ran on all fours as she too held a bundle on her hands.  
Stopping in the who knows where part of a forest Cassidy and Hana looked around hopping to have lost the enemy, suddenly a bean passed near Cassidy and Hana nearly hitting them.  
Knowing the danger hasn't passed yet Cassidy and Hana kept running until they reached a waterfall, they tried to run someplace else but these armadillo monsters kept them from going anywhere.  
Looking down then back at the armadillos Cassidy and Hana knew what to do, holding their bundles they jumped off the waterfalls.  
The guards came last and looked at the waterfall,  
"Where are they?" shouted a man,  
"We, we lost them in the waterfalls" one of the guards explained,  
"You lost them!" the man shouted,  
"Don't worry will get them back" a guard reassured,  
"You'd better unless we want to have further consequences" said the man and with that he left,  
"Should we worry about them?" whispered a guard to another one,  
"Nah there is no way these girls can survive that fall" he answered and with that they left.

How wrong they were, Cassidy and Hana managed to survive that fall,  
"That was a close one" though Cassidy as she and Hana swam to shore, upon reaching it they sat down on the ground to think where should they go,  
"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaa" a soft cry began, Cassidy took some sheets off revealing a month old baby,  
"No no don't cry its okay" she said softly, the baby began to calm down until it began to sleep.  
Making sure there were no enemies Cassidy and Hana continued their journey on foot having no clue to where they were till they reached a beach,  
"Dead end Cassidy, looks like our luck went straight down the toilet" said Hana standing up,  
"Maybe not" said Cassidy.  
Looking at her hand then she laugh  
"I am so stupid" she though before she muttered a few words and moved her hands in a swaying movement and a portal appeared.  
Hana looked at it and said  
"Where do you think it will take us?",  
"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here" said Cassidy,  
"Good point" said Hana and with that they entered the portal.

In an island:

Rain began to pour down,  
"Great" though Cassidy as she bundled up her baby to keep the rain away,  
"Cassidy look" said Hana as she pointed at a light nearby.  
Nodding Cassidy began to walk towards it with Hana following behind, it was probably a bad idea but standing around in the rain wasn't going to help either.  
Soon they came upon a large tree house, the light was coming from within, Cassidy walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
An old man opened the door, he kinda looked like Vin if you take off the multiple eye glasses and the fact that he was only wearing a jean jumper,  
"Why hello there, I see you and your friend are in deep trouble" he began,  
"Deep trouble?" said Hana,  
"Yes you two were touched by dark eco weren't you" the old man continued,  
"Yes but how did you...." began Cassidy but she was cut off by the sound of her baby crying,  
"Oh dear not the baby too, come in, come in and make yourselves at home" said the old man as he let Cassidy and Hana in.  
Inside of the three house were just three rooms and a living room slash kitshen slash work place,  
"Now then let me see the baby" said the old man.  
Cassidy looked at her child before giving it to the old man,  
"Ahhh don't worry the baby is fine, strange that the dark eco didn't kill her, how old is she?" asked the old man,  
"A month old" said Cassidy, the old man nodded and said  
"If she managed to survive the exposure at such a young age my guess is that she has a great future ahead of her, tell me what is her name?" said the old man as he gave her back her baby,  
"Nikita, that is her name" said Cassidy as she held Nikita close as she slept.

Meanwhile in Haven city:

Oni sat on her mat in her tent, she has been doing it for sometime now, in her hand she had a deck of cards, tarot cards to be precise.  
Pecker as he sat on her hat he knew she saw a vision,  
"Oni what is it that you see?" asked Pecker and for the first time Oni spoke on her own words,  
"Something has happened, the future is changing" she began, her voice old but wise,  
"The future is changing?" said Pecker surprised to see Oni talking.  
Taking a card from her deck Oni threw it in the air, to Peckers surprise it stayed floating, in it was the seal of Mar,  
"Yes a new one has been born" she threw another card in the air, it had a seed and a tree on it, it mean birth,  
"This one is just like her father, a mistake will lead her to her first adventure and her first adventure will unravel a series of events that will start her on the right path" she threw another card up in the air, it had a moon on it.  
Pecker watched in amazement before he asked  
"Who is she?", Oni threw all of the cards into the air before she said  
"Nikita".  
All of the cards began to show, one was the green eco symbol, the other yellow, red, blue, light and finally dark eco.

**To be continued......**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion:**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this one, its going to be hilarious.**

Five years later:

Since then Oni has passed away, meanwhile what worried Pecker was that all the tarot cards were still floating in the air.  
It was getting creepy so he told Samos and made him take a look,  
"Pecker are you sure about what your saying?" asked Samos, he wasn't fully convinced plus he had other things more serious to worry about like their world it was getting unstable because of the lack of eco and each day that passes it seems to be getting worse,  
"Yes yes I am sure, take a look yourself" said Pecker as he took Samos to Oni's tent, there sure enough were the cards still floating,  
"My word" said Samos shocked,  
"See" said Pecker as he pointed at them.  
Samos looked at them before asking  
"Has any of them floated down?",  
"Yes these two sir" said Pecker as he fetched two tarot cards and gave them to Samos.  
Samos has worked with Tarot cards before, looking at them he knew what they meant, one of them had the seal of Mar in it and the other had a seed and a tree, taking the one with the seal of Mar Samos began  
"These two cards are connected to one another, the one with the seal of Mar mean that it has to do something with Jak",  
"Why Jak?" asked Pecker getting more and more curious, holding the one with the seed and tree Samos said  
"This one it means birth", Pecker didn't get it even when five years ago Oni began to mumble something about Jak,  
"Your point is..." said Pecker,  
"Jak has a child" said Samos,  
"A child? a bebe **(Bebe is baby in Spanish)**" said Pecker shocked, Samos nodded.  
To Pecker its impossible that Jak could have a child, he and Keira well they aren't together together and it doesn't seem likely,  
"We should monitor the tarot cards closely, who knows which card may float down next" said Samos and with that he left with Pecker following.  
No sooner than they left a tarot card came down, it was the green eco tarot card.

Meanwhile on Brinks island:

"Nikita!" shouted Cassidy as she looked around the ground near the tree house where she, Hana and that old man lives.  
That old man is sweet, but kinda crazy sometimes, he seems to suffer from amnesia, but Cassidy knows his name, its Tym, she told him and he asked if he knew her, she said no that she just knows and they left it there.  
"Nikita!" she called yet again, she swears her daughter is a handful sometimes,  
"Find me mommy" she hear a small sing song voice.  
Cassidy couldn't help but to smile a bit as she looked around, finally she found something,  
"Got ya" said Cassidy with triumph as she grabbed Nikita and began to tickle her,  
"No mom hahaha, I hahahaha, no ahaha, please stop" said Nikita between laughter.  
Smiling Cassidy set down her daughter and stared at her.  
Nikita is now only four years old, a very smart four year old, she wasn't chubby or too thin, just right for her age although she is very small about two feet tall or maybe smaller, she had sparkly cerulean blue eyes, her hair is bi color blond and green it reached a few inches bellow her shoulder, her skin was kinda pale.  
She wore a simple white dress, that was made by her mom with some material she found, it looked like those that people in hospitals wore back then, it went above her knees and her feet were bundle up in bandages to keep Nikita's feet from getting hurt.  
Secretly Nikita wished that her mom would make her a pair of pants like the ones she has, but their always too big for her.  
Cassidy looked down sadly, Nikita reminded her too much of Jak  
"A little bit of myself too" said Cassidy pushing away her sadness and she smiled before she asked  
"Nikita where is your friend Streaky?".  
Nikita giggle and she pointed at a plant, if it were a plant, it was an orange otsel with leaves around his neck and holding two branches, one in one hand and another in the other hand,  
"Streaky" said Cassidy as she shook her head,  
"What?, Its a good disguise" said Streaky as he took off his disguise,  
"Ya only an idiot would believe that" said Nikita as she rolled her eyes,  
"Nikita" said Cassidy as she placed her hands on her hips,  
"Sorry" said Nikita looking down,  
"Its okay" said Streaky as he hopped and hold on to Nikita's shoulder and added  
"Hey I though you said we were going to the river",  
"Oh ya I forgot" said Nikita then she looked at her mom.  
Cassidy put a thoughtful look  
"Well...",  
"Please" said Nikita and Streaky with puppy eyes,  
"Alright, but be back here before dark" said Cassidy,  
"Yay" cheered Nikita and Streaky before they left running before Cassidy could change her mind.  
The truth is that don't go to the river, Nikita thinks its boring so they go to explore other parts of the island.  
Smiling Nikita ran with all her might,  
"Can you slow down?" asked Streaky as he held on as best as he could, Nikita couldn't help it so she stopped and looked around.  
"Uh this part of the island I have never been on" though Nikita wondering where she was.  
No sooner she saw something falling from the sky, she knew what it was, it was a ship, but this is the first time she has ever seen this type of ship,  
"I wonder" though Nikita as she began to walk to where it had fallen,  
"Oh no your not thinking" whined Streaky, every time there is something new or out of the ordinary Nikita has to go and check it out,  
"Come on lets see what it is" Nikita finally said,  
"Here we go again" Streaky grumbled as Nikita walked.  
After an hour or so they got to a cliff where they could get a good view to the ship.  
Next to the ship were two people and an otsel, the woman has ocean green hair with matching eyes, she looked like she was older than her mom, next to her examinating the ship was a man.  
The man really caught Nikita's attention, he had bi color blond and green hair, pale skin, he wore a blue jacket with white pants and goggles on his head, that man sorta looked like Nikita,  
"Hey Nikita is it just me or does that guy look like you" Streaky pointed out,  
"Ya" said Nikita as she looked,  
"Now that I see well that otsel looks like me" said Streaky as he pointed at the otsel that sat on the ship, he wore pants and a hat, he was the same orange color of Streaky, same eyes too.  
Soon the man and the otsel began to leave leaving the woman alone,  
"Lets follow them" whispered Nikita,  
"Right behind you and I mean it" said Streaky as he hid behind Nikita's shoulder.  
As quiet as a mouse Nikita walked and began to follow the man and his otsel.

"Great just great we are stranded on an island filled with monsters what's next?" though Daxter suddenly he heard a snap, looking behind he swore he saw somebody following them,  
"Uh Jak" said Daxter as he ran towards his comrade,  
"Yes Daxter" said Jak as he looked at him,  
"Call me crazy" said Daxter,  
"Okay crazy" said Jak,  
"But I swear there is somebody following us" said Daxter as he shook,  
"Boy you are crazy" said Jak as he continued,  
"But Jak" Daxter whined as he followed.  
Nikita got out of their hiding place,  
"So their names are Jak and Daxter" said Nikita out loud,  
"Nikita this is such a bad idea, that guy is scary, he is bigger than me and you together" said Streaky whining,  
"Your right we'd better tell mom, but lets see what they do first" said Nikita and with that they continued to follow Jak and Daxter.

An hour later:

Nikita stared as the ship that belong to Jak and Daxter left, they couldn't see her and Streaky but they could see them.  
Sighting Nikita began to walk over to the clubhouse as mom called it,  
"I though they'd never leave" said Streaky,  
"Come on Streaky don't be like that" said Nikita as they approached their tree house, there they were greeted by Tym,  
"Hello there Nikita, how was your walk?" he asked with a smile,  
"It was great, where is mom and Hana?" said Nikita,  
"Oh they left to gather some food they will be back soon" answered Tym.  
Nikita nodded as she began to walk over to the river, true it was boring but there she could sit down and think.  
Taking her time Nikita walked to the river, two hours or maybe three has passed, Nikita didn't notice, she was thinking about Jak and Daxter, soon her thoughts interrupted by a sound, looking she saw the ship of Jak and Daxter falling at a terrible speed, no sooner it crashed landed.  
"Oh no" said Nikita as she looked at Streaky, he had a look of horror.  
They ran to where the ship had landed only to find it empty,  
"Where do you think....." Streaky's voice trailed off once he saw the direction they have taken,  
"Oh no" said Nikita before she ran to Tym, he was probably the only one that could help Jak and Daxter now, other than her mother.  
It took Nikita an hour to get back to the tree house,  
"Tym there are stranger here they need....",  
"Their gone" interrupted Tym as he came down,  
"What do you mean their gone?" asked Nikita panicking,  
"Their not here, they went to stop Uberbot-888 and retrieve a Velonium Power Pod to fix their ship" explained Tym.  
"Stop Uderbot-888 are they crazy they'll be ripped to shreds" shouted Nikita before she took off,  
"Uh Nikita where are we going?" asked Streaky,  
"Were going to stop Uderbot-888" answered Nikita,  
"How come I am always right, Whaaa I want to go home" whined Streaky out loud,  
"Streaky your not helping, besides if there is one thing you have to be more afraid of in this island is me and you should know know that by now" said Nikita,  
"Oh how can I forget your dark and light powers" said Streaky as they went to help Jak and Daxter.  
Sure enough they were facing that robot and boy they needed help,  
"Oh well we tried" said Streaky as he was about to go away,  
"Oh no you don't, you stay right here while I teach that robot some manners" said Nikita as she stretched and walked over,  
"I can't watch" said Streaky as he covered his eyes with his ears and hands.

Jak and Daxter were having a hard time defeating the robot, it seemed ready to use all the tricks and weapons against them,  
"Face it Jak our time is up" said Daxter whining, Jak hated to admit it but he was right there seemed to be no way out of this one,  
"Cassidy where are you?" though Jak, no sooner he heard a growling sound.  
Looking he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, it was a girl, no older then four or maybe three, but that wasn't what freaked him out, it was the fact that she looked like his dark form with the grayish skin and hair, dark curled sharp nails and black eyes.  
She attacked the robot which didn't seemed prepared to face her and in less than a minute or soo the robot fell defeated.  
Nikita smiled at her victory, her dark form which is the one she was now, she could always control it perfectly thanks to her mom and Tyms help, she looked at Jak and Daxter, they looked like they were seeing a ghost.  
"Nikita!" she heard her mother shout,  
"Bye" she said in her raspy voice as she began to run.  
As she did she heard Jak shout  
"Wait, wait a minute, who are you?" but she didn't stop not until she reached her tree house where her mom was waiting for her inside.

Jak ran after the girl, thing, whatever she was,  
"Hey kid, girl wait up" he shouted,  
"Jak bad idea, did you see what she did to that robot?, she tore it apart, like it was nothing" said Daxter panicking,  
"Look I don't think she wants to hurt us, she helped us" said Jak only to find the child disappeared, looking around Jak wondered how could she run soo fast.  
Ignoring it for now Jak left for Tym's hut, which was surprisingly near.  
"Well what do you know, you made it, come here Cassidy" said Tym,  
"Cassidy" Jak repeated softly.  
No sooner there was Cassidy, she hasn't changed a bit since they last saw each other, but to Jak she was still a beautiful sight,  
"Jak" said Cassidy dropping all the fruits as she ran and hugged Jak,  
"Cassidy you don't know how much I missed you" said Jak as he kissed Cassidy,  
"I missed you too" said Cassidy, Hana came down running and Daxter greeted her with hugs and kisses,  
"Cassidy now that your here we can leave" said Jak as he began to dragged Cassidy away,  
"Ya Jak but before there is something...",  
"There is plenty of time to talk but right now we have a score to settle with Phoenix" interrupted Jak.  
Not letting either Cassidy or Hana talk Jak and Daxter dragged them and Tym to the Hell cat and took off, Cassidy looked behind a couple of times, Nikita and Streaky were down there, how is she going to go back there?  
"Are you alright?" asked Jak,  
"Ya but Jak I have too....." explosions interrupted Cassidy as they were attacked by the Phantom ship.  
There was no use going back for their children if their dead so  
"Jak hit the turnets, it will keep us from getting hit then hit the motors" Cassidy instructed.  
Jak nodded as he smiled, he did what he was told, once down Cassidy said  
"Will be docking with the Phantom now, be careful".

Inside of the Phantom:

Cassidy, Jak, Tym, Hana and Daxter walked through the halls of the Phantom, there were pirates everywhere, Cassidy looked at Jak and said  
"Take it easy Jak their not going to hurt us", Jak nodded as he followed Cassidy to the main room where the helm was,  
"Hey look its the eco monster and he brought a few friends" said a man with the cut off pointy ears, Jak got mad and fough the guy only to be separated by Cassidy with her powers,  
"Holy precursors" the man whispered softly,  
"You got that right bunny boy" said Daxter, no sooner Phoenix and Keira came in,  
"Well well I am impressed, who may you be?" said Phoenix, setting down Jak and the other guy Cassidy said  
"Its Cassidy, I am the protector of Haven city, Spargus and an eco master".  
Keira looked at her coldly, it was obvious to Cassidy that she remembered her,  
"Look I know that you and Jak don't see eye to eye, but you two need to pull a truce to save the world or else there will be nothing but chaos" said Cassidy,  
"No way" said Phoenix,  
"But Cassidy he..." began Jak,  
"Shake hands now" said Cassidy threateningly, sighting Jak and Phoenix shook hands.  
Taking a deep breath Cassidy though  
"Its now or never" then said  
"Jak there is something you should know", Hana went next to Cassidy and said  
"You too Daxter",  
"Come on girl I am all ears" said Daxter smiling,  
"Go on" said Jak,  
"Well its hard to believe but....." an alarm sounded,  
"Phoenix there is a dark creature in the ship on a rampage" a guy said as he ran to the room,  
"Oh no" said Cassidy,  
"What?" said Jak, but Cassidy and Hana ran out the room with Phoenix and Keira following them.  
Out in the room where they keep the planes they saw what they were talking about, the same dark creature that Jak and Daxter saw was there fighting off a bunch of pirates behind her was an otsel that kinda resembled Daxter.  
"Nikita stop" shouted Cassidy as she went to the dark creature,  
"Get out of the way!" warned a few pirates holding guns,  
"If you want to get her you have to go through me first" said Cassidy getting in front of the creature named Nikita,  
"As you wish" said the pirate as he was about to shoot Cassidy,  
"No you can't" said Jak as he went in front of Cassidy,  
"Why not?" asked Phoenix,  
"Because she is important, to me" Jak said as he grabbed Cassidy and held on to her.  
Those words made Cassidy's heart flutter, he still loves her even after all these years, looking at Nikita Cassidy got down to her level and said  
"Nikita its okay, these people won't hurt any of us".  
Nikita looked down and changed back to her normal form, Jak stared shocked so did Daxter,  
"Uh Jak is it just me or those that girl look a little too much like you" said Daxter, Jak didn't answer,  
That is what I said" said Streaky.  
Cassidy looked at Jak and said  
"Okay I know this is going to sound crazy, I myself think its crazy but uhh..." glubbing Cassidy said  
"Jak I want you to meet Nikita your uh daughter".  
Those words hit Jak like a fist, his eyes shot open, his jaw opened as he said  
"Daughter?", Cassidy smiled sheepishly as she nervously nodded.  
"Oh boy" said Jak and with that he fainted.

An hour later or so:

Jak began to wake up, he was laying on the floor, Phoenix, Keira, Daxter, Hana and Cassidy where staring at him,  
"You know I had the strangest dream, I dreamed that I had a child" said Jak as he laugh nervously,  
"Uh Jak you weren't dreaming" said Cassidy as she helped him up.  
Now he saw Nikita again,  
"Jak this time don't faint when I say this, Meet Nikita your daughter" said Cassidy.  
Nikita smiled at Jak before she said  
"Daddy" and hugged his knees.  
Overcomed with shock Jak pushed Nikita away and said  
"Are you nuts?!, she can't be my daughter",  
"How do you know that?" asked Phoenix,  
" We don't looks alike, right Daxter?" said Jak as he stared at his friend,  
"Uh you want an honest opinion?" asked Daxter nervously, Jak rolled his eyes as he paced back and forth running his hands through his forehead,  
"We can do a paternity test and see if its true" suggested Keira,  
"That is an excellent idea" said Jak calming down,  
"How long will it take?" asked Daxter,  
"Oh nothing really just a couple of minutes, but I need a sample of Nikita's hair and Jak's hair" said Keira as she began to work, Nikita and Jak gave her the sample and the test begun.  
Minutes passed and the test results came out, Keira took them and read them before,  
"Oh my god" said Keira as her eyes went bigger than saucer plates,  
"What?, what is it?" asked Jak nervously,  
"The result's their positive, Nikita is your daughter" said Keira slowly.  
Upon hearing this Nikita shouted happily before saying  
"I knew it, I knew I had a dad" she ran back to Jak and hugged him,  
"I am doomed" Jak said, he suddenly didn't feel well,  
"Congratulations Jak your now the father of a happy, healthy four year old" said Phoenix as he tried hard not to laugh,  
"Zip it" snapped Jak angrily.

Meanwhile in Haven city:

"Samos, Samos, another card came down" said Pecker calling Samos.  
Coming down Samos asked  
"Which card came down?",  
"This one" said Pecker as he showed him the green eco tarot card,  
"Oh my" said Samos as he took it an examined it,  
"What does it mean?" asked Pecker getting nervous, hopping nothing bad happens to Jak or his child,  
"This card, it means encounter and reunion, Jak is going to see somebody again or he is going to meet his daughter for the first time" explained Samos,  
"Oh boy" said Pecker trying to imagine the face Jak would put,  
"I wish Jak all the luck in the world cause he is going to need it" Samos said as he left,  
"Ya I wish I could be there to see him, I bet his face is going to be funny" said Pecker snickering as he left with Samos.  
When they left there was nothing but silence in the room, the objects stayed in their place untouched, there was a gust of wind, it blew off the candles, soon another tarot card came floating down, this time it was the yellow eco card.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Events:**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

In the Phantom blade ship:

Just an hour ago Jak and Daxter found out their fathers to two children, Daxter is father to a little otsel named Streaky, meanwhile Jak is father to a four year old girl named Nikita.  
Jak stared at Nikita, he had no idea what to do with her, hey he had no idea how to be a father and she probably expects him to act like one,  
"I always wanted to meet you face to face dad" Nikita said breaking their silence,  
"Look I am not your father" said Jak as he rolled his eyes,  
"But the test says" began Nikita,  
"Your just my daughter by a paper, lets just take it easy lets first be... uh friends" said Jak, he knew this was going to be hard.  
Nikita stayed quiet and thoughtful before  
"Can I still call you dad?" asked Nikita,  
"Uh no" said Jak, Nikita looked down with disappointment as she walked away from the room,  
"I have to say something else" though Jak, but he never said anything.  
"Don't worry mom, were going to be a family" though Nikita as she began to walk down the halls of the Phantom ship,  
"Nikita" she heard her mom call,  
"Coming mom" Nikita shouted as she walked into a room, her mother Cassidy had new clothes, skinny jeans, a green shirt over a sporty lavender jacket and boots.  
Cassidy held some clothes "Look Nikita these are for you" she said.  
Taking them Nikita saw what they were, she had jean shorts, a dark blue shirt that matched her eyes, spagety lace boots, fingerless gloves and a green jacket,  
"Finally" though Nikita as she smiled, she quickly put them on.  
Having pants was much better than a skirt, the boots felt different to Nikita since she never wore shoes, the boots made her feet feel heavier, like rocks.  
Once changed Nikita left to explore the ship, there weren't much rooms, she nearly became a target in the weapons room, slipped on a mess in the mess hall, nearly blew everyone off course in the helms room.  
"Come on Dad" she heard Streaky say, no sooner he sped passed under her,  
"Hu?" though Nikita, then Daxter came running after him  
"Slow down Streaky, sheesh he has lots of energy" he said before muttering something to himself.  
Nikita smiled it seemed that Daxter loved the idea of having a kid, sighting she left for the eco lab.  
"Hu?" she though as she got there, all the grown ups were there.  
"Keira have you figured out how the eco seeker works?" she heard her dad....  
"Jak" she corrected herself ask,  
"No I have tried everything and nothing seems to work" she heard Keira, the lady with green hair say,  
"Give me the eco seeker" she heard her mom say,  
"Tym, you can fix this I know you can" her mom said,  
"I don't know, I mean...." Tym stopped then said  
"I will do it, for you and your daughter".  
There was some silence then  
"There we go, all it needs is some light eco to work, a pure source" Tym said,  
"But there is no pure light eco" Jak said,  
"Yes there is, our sources found a faint source on an abandoned laboratory, we can go there and find it" said Phoenix,  
"First we need to gather some supplies" said Cassidy,  
"We can do to Far drop town and gather some supplies, Jak you go to bartown and gather supplies, Cassidy I need you to use your powers to keep enemies away" ordered Phoenix,  
"But" Cassidy began to complain,  
"Its alright Cassidy will keep in touch" assured Jak,  
"Be careful out there" said Cassidy.  
Nikita quickly hid behind some crates, she heard footsteps then they were gone, smiling a plan hatched inside of her head.

Jak made his way to the docking site where he kept the hellcat,  
"Jak I don't know about you but Hana and Streaky are the best things that ever happened in my whole life" said Daxter as he hopped on the ship, Jak just listen,  
"What do you think of your daughter Nikita?" asked Daxter, that question caught Jak,  
"I don't know" Jak said as he got into the ship and turned it on,  
"How can you not know?" asked Daxter,  
"I just don't end of the story" said Jak and with that they took off.

Inside Nikita took the elevator to the ships top floor which was the outside of the ship, getting on the side she saw Jak ship took off,  
"Perfect" though Nikita, looking back she got ontu the railway before diving off the ship and into the clear sky.  
At the speed she was falling she could have killed herself when she reached the ground but...  
Turning into her light form, wings sprouted from her back, her wings were different from her fathers, they were more like the wings of a butterfly, with them she looked like an fairy or something like that, with a few mighty flaps Nikita was soaring through the skies like a bird, "ahahahaha" she laugh, she always loved to fly although her mom would never allow it, soon she caught up with the hellcat.

Driving the hell cat Jak got the strangest feeling they were being followed,  
"Thump, thump" he heard somebody knocking on the glass, but how could that be posible?, looking left and right he saw nobody all that was left was....  
Looking up his eyes nearly pop out of his skull, on the roof was Nikita or should he say Nikita on her light form, she smiled and waved at him, taking his eyes off oh her he said  
"Daxter look!", he looked up again to see she was gone,  
"Uh?, but but Nikita was there" Jak complained, Daxter looked at him like he was crazy and said  
"Wow when you decide to join me on planet normal give me a call", Jak felt stupid, he had to keep his head straight, he couldn't let a four year old manipulate his mind.  
Soon they were going to land.  
Jak sighted as he got off the ship,  
"Maybe a little bit of air will do you good" said Daxter as they got into town,  
"Dad wait for me!" they heard somebody shout,  
"Oh no" said Jak as they turned around and looked, Nikita got out from behind of the Hellcat and ran to where they were,  
"What were you saying about when you decide to join me on planet normal give me a call" said Jak,  
"My bad" said Daxter shrugging.  
Nikita gave them a smile  
"So where do we go?" asked Nikita,  
"This we doesn't include you Nikita, now go back to the ship or else your...." Jak stopped when he realized what he was going to say.  
A smirk came across Nikitas face  
"Let me guess your grounded" she said as her smirk got bigger then added  
"If your not going to be my dad then why are you going to ground me" said Nikita as she continued to walk,  
"Come back here young lady, I am not through talking to... Nikita come back here this instant, Nikita" shouted Jak before running after her, great his father senses are starting to act up, what's next?!.  
"Nikita" Jak began angrily,  
"Dad!" Nikita copied his angry tone,  
"Are you copying me?" Jak said,  
"Are you copying me?" said Nikita,  
"Stop it its annoying!" Jak shouted losing his patience, what was left of it,  
"Stop it its annoying" shouted Nikita before laughing.  
Soon they came upon an ugly creature, he or whatever it was had blue skin, was pretty short, about four foot something, he only wore overalls and his mouth looked like it was cut in segments,  
"Welcome strange forengers" he greeted then when he looked at Nikita he said  
"What a cute daughter you have there, she looks just like you",  
"Thanks" said Jak deciding to deal with the fact later and added  
"We came here looking for supplies",  
"Oh yes, I can get ya some, if you get rid of those dark eco monsters" he said as he pointed at a few monsters, they looked like huge monkeys infused with dark eco.  
Before either of them could say anything Nikita said  
"Piece of cake" giving the creature a thumbs up.  
"Nikita, stay here" Jak order before going to defeat whatever it was,  
"Ya, like your supposed to be my dad" said Nikita as she went into battle.  
Nikita wasn't afraid of those creatures, she has faced worse than that before in the island,  
"Nikta would it kill you to obay me" Jak said sternly,  
"Jak would it kill you to be my dad" said Nikita.  
His patience was running thin, but he had to control his temper, she was just acting bratty,  
"Calm down just a few more minutes" he though as they entered the bar to gather their goods.  
Upon entering Jak helped Nikita sit in one of the stools before he got himself sited in one,  
"Ahh you two good, you and your kid there, maybe you be interested in a bar fight" the creature said,  
"Bar fights?" said Daxter nervously,  
"Sure we can do that" said Nikita jumping ahead, Jak just slap his forehead "She is worse than me and Cassidy together" he though.  
So the fight began, soon after it ended Jak, Daxter and Nikita left the bar,  
"Nikita didn't your parents ever teld you to pick your battles wisely" said Jak,  
"I never met my father before" said Nikita looking at him.  
Jak stopped and stared, _'Didn't your parents ever told you to pick your battles wisely?'_ those where the same words Damas told him before he knew he Damas was father, _'I never met my father' _that was what he answered to Damas, for some reason this scene was repeated again, in some points it is, sighting Jak said  
"Lets go" he said,  
"Will we come back again?" asked Nikita,  
"Maybe" said Jak giving her a smile then added  
"So seriously how did you follow us?".  
Nikita smiled soon she changed,  
"So you have a light form too" said Jak,  
"Yep" said Nikita, her voice was different, it sounded more like a whisper, something not human, then she changed back to her normal self,  
"So are you really four or your older?" asked Jak,  
"I am four, so we have to make up for the four years you missed of my life" said Nikita as she skipped around,  
"Okay, but one thing at a time" said Jak as they walked back to the hellcat.  
Nikita smiled as she took Jak's hand.  
Together they made their way back to the ship.

The next morning:

It was just another day, this time Jak had to go to to this laboratory to find light eco,  
"Can I come?" asked Nikita,  
"NO" said Jak and Keira at the same time,  
"But you don't have to worry about me" said Nikita as they reached the hellcat,  
"No what worries me is your mother, what am I going to say to her if you get hurt" said Jak, Nikita rolled her eyes, then a plan was hatched.  
She began to looked around like dizzy,  
"What is it now?" said Jak getting annoyed,  
"I don't know, the room seems big and it seems to spin around like, whooooo, must be because of that funny drink Jak gave me" said Nikita.  
Keira, Jak and Daxter looked at each other, they were probably thinking the same thing too,  
"What was the name?, Vo.. Vo.." Nikita stopped a smirk came to her face then she said  
"Votcha",  
"You wouldn't" said Jak and Keira at the same time using the same angry tone,  
"Try me" threaten Nikita putting her hands on her hips,  
"She bluffing" said Jak as he was about to get on the ship and....  
"MOM! DAD GAVE ME...." Jak immediately ran and covered Nikitas mouth, Cassidy went running down stairs and straight to Nikita  
"Jak what?" she asked wondering what was wrong,  
"I am uh going to take her with me" Jak said trying to hide the truth, Cassidy looked at Nikita then back at Jak before she said  
"Fine as long as I accompany you too",  
"But you see uh this is a four person mission" Jak said,  
"Fine let Keira stay, I can find eco faster than her and fix anything faster than her now" said Cassidy,  
"Oh ya" said Keira then she grabbed some scrap and said  
"Fix this",  
"Gladly" said Cassidy as she got the scrap and...  
Five seconds later:

Cassidy built a small camera out of the scrap, shocked Jak said  
"Your hired",  
"What?!" shouted Keira,  
"You heard her old lady, go off" said Nikita, angrily Keira left while Jak, Cassidy, Daxter and Nikita got ontu the ship and sped off.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble:**

**Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lets see what happens here.**

"Thanks for getting us out of that ship Jak" said Nikita with a smile, she was sitting on her moms lap in the front seat of the hellcat, Jak he was still mad of Nikita, he didn't say anything.  
"Getting ready to land" Daxter finally said, the place where they were going was an abandoned lab used by skyheed.  
Jak and Daxter don't know that, yet.  
Once the ship had landed they got off the ship,  
"This place looks like a spook house" said Hana,  
"Worse its smells like old people" said Streaky as he carefully walked near Daxter.  
In the entrance they found a barricade, they have to swing themselves through it to get to the other side, Nikita glub a bit noticing how high up they were, Jak noticed her fear  
"If I am stuck with the girl I'd better get used to it" though Jak before he said  
"Cassidy you swing Hana, Daxter and Streaky, I'll take Nikita", Cassidy was going to say no but never voice it she simply said  
"Don't do anything stupid" she grabbed them and went first.  
Once they got to safety  
"Jak, Nikita you two have to try this, its fun" Hana shouted,  
"Okay" Nikita shouted from the other side.  
Carefully Jak scooped Nikita up and placed her on his back,  
"Whatever you do, don't let go Nikita" Jak instructed,  
"Got it" said Nikita as she held on tight.  
Taking one last look Jak jumped from place to place, swing from pipe to pipe till he reached the other side, there on the ground he placed down Nikita, she was covering her eyes but then  
"Lets do that again" she said with a big smile on her face.  
Jak couldn't help to chuckle a bit,  
"Jak, come on we have a mission to finish" said Cassidy, she wanted to get it over with, this place was giving her the creeps with the dark eco monster apes whatever they were called.  
This place is a maze, whoever built it wanted to make sure nobody got out, but at the same time it had this familiar air, where has Cassidy seen this place before?  
Looking at Jak he motioned them to be quiet, Cassidy nodded she pulled her daughter close in case there was danger afoot, Jak quickly opened a door to find there were no monster but something both him and Cassidy recognized.  
A testing table **(The one you see in the second game) **waas in the middle of the room, now Cassidy knew why this place was so familiar, it looked like the prison in the second game, but that wasn't the only thing, this place was the place those people experimented dark eco on her and Hana five years ago,  
"Mommy what is that?" asked Nikita, neither of them answered, Jak stared at it, the memory of his time in prison came back to him finally he said  
"Somebody has been experimenting on dark eco, I am not going to rest until I find out who",  
"Ya while your at it lets find a way out" said Daxter as he began to walk to a door  
"Like this" he said as he opened the door to find a nasty surprise.  
A dead corpse came out and landed on Cassidy, she screamed and screamed, Jak shouted to calm her down as he got it of, Nikita screamed so did Streaky and Hana.  
Once he got the corpse off Cassidy backed away, looking at it she recognize the corpse, inside of the room where more, a woman and three men, she recognize them, all of them.  
"No, no it can't be" she though in horror as she looked at on of them,  
"If this one is my brother Hunter,then he has to have...." Cassidy's thoughts trailed out tears came out of her eyes as she saw the watch the corpse had, its the same watch Hunter had, he never took it off.  
Cassidy screamed again, but this time in sadness, she ran out the room crying,  
"Mommy" shouted Nikita as she ran after her mother, Jak followed.  
Cassidy kept on running until she felt tired, laying down on the floor Cassidy began to cry all her misery out, her familiy is dead, they killed her family.  
She felt foot steps, she knew it was Jak and Nikita, she felt his hand place on her shoulder, then he hugged her,  
"Its okay, its okay" he coaxed,  
"No its not" Cassidy croaked  
"They killed my family",  
"They?, who they?" asked Jak.

On the Phantom blade:

The hellcat landed, Streaky, Hana, Daxter got off, Jak helped Nikita get off the ship then he stared at Cassidy she hasn't talked since she found her family, her dead family to be precise.  
She told him everything, their new enemy is Skyheed, their Duke is not exactly the greatest leader, he experimented on dark eco to make new warrior, but well it didn't ended to well since they lost their commander who happens to be none other than Phoenix.  
Apparently the Duke had to know about Cassidy since he managed to track her and her family down.  
Cassidy got off the ship and left without saying a single word leaving Jak alone with Nikita, he stared at her for sometime not knowing what to do.  
Looking at the hour Jak said  
"So hows about we get ya something to eat?", Nikita nodded a bit, she got close and took his hand like Cassidy did a long time ago.  
Jak would let it go, but he felt that she needed that now so he lead her to the mess hall.  
There was not much left to eat, Jak gave Nikita some stew and an apple.  
"Jak got the light eco?" asked Phoenix as he entered the room, Jak nodded, Phoenix gave him the eco seeker and in went the light eco, it began to work,  
"It seems to be pointing nowhere" said Phoenix,  
"No its just pointing at its missing pieces, like Cassidy said" said Jak,  
"What is she a Sage or something?" said Phoenix,  
"Sort of" said Jak chuckling to himself.  
Looking at the hour Phoenix said  
"Better get some sleep, we got a lot of work to be done tomorrow" and with that he left.  
Alone Jak looked at Nikita, she had finished her meal, he guessed she was tired, scooping her up he took her to one of the smaller rooms in the ship.  
The inside of the room had nothing but a bed and a lamp.  
Jak placed Nikita down on her bed and began to leave,  
"Jak" Nikita called gently,  
"Yes" said Jak as he stopped and looked at the little girl...  
"Can you please tell me a story?" Nikita asked.  
He had no story to tell, but he couldn't refuse her request, sitting next to her Jak asked  
"What story do you want to hear?"

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Probably:**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

In the Phantom blade ship:

It was early in the morning, Jak had been telling Nikita some stories about his adventures, all the time he was she has been listening carefully, its been a long time since he has had somebody to talk to, Daxter isn't the best choice since all he talks about is himself.  
Nikita slept on her bed while Jak had fallen asleep next to her,  
"I guess being a father can't be all that bad" though Jak as he looked at her, getting up from bed he walked out of the room careful not to wake Nikita up.  
Walking out he closed the door,  
"Your a good father you know that" said a voice, looking back Jak was shocked to see Cassidy, she smirked at him,  
"You saw that hu?", she nodded.  
Looking down Jak said  
"Look I am sorry about what happen to your family", Cassidy shook her head  
"No its not your fault, I should have known" she said.  
Jak knew that Cassidy must feel horrible, loosing all of your family to a derange sycophant.  
Wanting to say something Jak said  
"Cassidy I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you",  
forcing a smile on her face Cassidy said "Thank you".  
Thinking out loud Cassidy asked trying to change the subject "Are you sure you never wanted to be dad?", she didn't want to talk about what happened to her family,  
"Nnnnooooo" said Jak,  
"No?" said Cassidy confused,  
"No, I mean yes" said Jak,  
"Is it a yes or a no?" asked Cassidy.  
Jak was now unable to answer, Cassidy looked at him, expecting an answer, just before he could give her an answer there was another mission.

In Haven city:

"Samos!, Samos!, two cards came down!" shouted Pecker as he flew into Samos hut holding two cards, the yellow and red eco card.  
Grabbing them Samos said "Let me see!", he looked over and said showing the yellow eco card and the red eco card  
"This means unity and the red eco card means bond, a very strong one",  
"Bond?" asked Pecker,  
"Ya" said Samos,  
Pecker though and a smirk came to his face.

Back in the Phantom ship:

Nikita smiled as she got ontu the back of the hell cat wondering where fate was going to take her this time,  
"Nikita this is such a bad idea" whined Streaky,  
"Come on when did I ever got us into trouble?" said Nikita,  
"Well there was the time that you got us locked in a cabinet, the other time we got lost in the jungle and got chased by crazy robots or the other time we...",  
"Okay I get it" said Nikita interrupting Streaky.  
Placing her ear on the wall she began to hear, at first everything was quiet then there was some talking, she didn't quite catch what they said then there was silence.  
Finally the engine of the ship was turned on.  
Getting out of her hidding place Nikita happily skip to the front,  
"Hey Daddy!" she shouted sitting in the front.  
The surprise was good cause Jak nearly crashed the ship,  
"What, when, how?" he asked shocked as he got the ship under control,  
"Hid in the back, a few minutes ago and you didn't notice me" said Nikita answering his questions as she buckled up.  
Looking at her Jak said  
"Were turning this ship around",  
"But why????" whined Nikita,  
"These mission are not for play, their extremely dangerous" said Jak,  
"Look who is talking, the guy whoes butt got saved by his own daughter" said Nikita,  
"Nikita!" said Jak angrily,  
"All I am saying is that I can be helpful" said Nikita,  
"Well be helpful by staying in the ship where your safe" said Jak.  
Raising his hand Daxter asked  
"Can I a suggestion?",  
"Noooo" shouted Jak and Nikita at the same time.  
"Man you two are alike" said Daxter,  
"You have no idea" said Streaky agreeing.  
There was a moment of peace and quiet as they reached the town.

Far Drop:

Landing Jak, Daxter, Streaky and Nikita left the ship,  
"So what are we here for?" asked Nikita as she followed Jak,  
"Were here to look for the missing piece of the eco seeker" Jak answered,  
"Oh" said Nikita, there was no need to ask what the eco seeker was cause Cassidy already told Nikita what it was and what it did.  
Entering the bar Jak looked for the blue creature like Nikita called him,  
"Jak" he said calling them over, sitting down the creature whispered something to Jak, Nikita didn't quite catch what he said, he pointed at a woman sitting down and drinking, she had orange hair and wore red violet clothes, Jak smiled.  
This infuriate Nikita she walked over and kicked Jak, hard,  
"Yeaoch what did you do that for?!" Jak demanded,  
"I though we were here on a special mission, not to see you drool over every single Medusa there is in this bar" said Nikita angrily, Jak stared puzzled at her, when he finally got it and laugh out loud,  
"What is soo funny?" shouted Nikita angrily trying her best not to turn into her dark form,  
"Nikita, that woman is the one that has the missing piece of the eco seeker" said Jak as he stopped laughing a bit,  
"ohhhhh" said Nikita, her face turned red from embarrassment.  
Grabbing her Jak set her with the blue creature and said  
"Watch her for a moment" before going to talk to the lady.  
Nikita watched, it seemed just fine that if you don't count the fact that she tried to explode her dad into bits, but her plan didn't go well through though.  
Jak showed Nikita the missing piece,  
"Alright" said Nikita as she hugged him.  
Getting out of the Bar and back on the ship, Nikita though there will be nothing but smooth flying for the rest of the trip, how wrong she was.

**To be continued.**

**Author: Sorry this took so long, school was murder. Any way, hope you all tune in for the next one.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final battle**

In Far drop town:

The hell cat was taking off, Nikita sat on the front, her seat belt buckled.

"Jak? when are you going to propose to mom?" asked Nikita looked in Jak, he flustered a bit, surprised at the question, he looked at her

"You see...uhhh its uhhhh not that simple" he said,

"But you love her don't you?" asked Nikita,

"Yes, yes I do" said Jak,

"Then why don't you?" asked Nikita again.

Jak didn't knew the right answer to that question, but she had a point for some reason.

Nikita could be a pain in the neck, but she was bringing him and Cassidy closer than before,

"I guess" Jak said finally,

"You will?" asked Nikita happily,

"Ya, but you, Daxter and Streaky have to keep it a secret" said Jak,

"I promise" said Nikita,

"We do too" said Streaky and Daxter.

Suddenly there we loud explosions,

"What tha..." Jak stopped, looking there was Duke skyheed,

"Well well, I see our little experiment has survive, tell me Nikita, how does it feel like to have such raw power within you" said Duke skyheed through the radio,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?, THERE ARE WOMAN AND CHILDREN IN FAR DROP" shouted Phoenix through the radio,

"You will see, now watch as I release all the power of dark eco" said Skyheed,

"Oh boy he is wacked" said Streaky.

Nikita looked around and though fast, Jak was going to kill her for this one, but it was a risk she was going to have to take or else.

Nikita unbuckled her seatbelt, got off the chair, ran the cockpit where there was an emergency door, opened it and jumped out of the ship.

Turning into her light form, wings came out from her back and Nikita began to fly.

Looking at the ship, she could see Jak waving his arms frantically, even though she couldn't hear him she knew what he was saying.

Giving Jak a little wave Nikita flew off with a plan on her mind.

"Don't just sit here, help her" said Streaky,

"I know, but if we survive Nikita is grounded for a week" said Jak, he didn't feel freaked out like he did the past days, in fact he felt comfortable with the whole being a father thing.

He took off in a different direction, just striking at the ship.

Meanwhile Nikita got on the ship, where a huge rock was, looking at it Nikita knew better, it was filled with dark eco,

"I got to strike, its now or never" though Nikita as she began to shoot it with her light eco attacks, the security system tracked her, but Nikita took it down.

After a try or two the battle was over.

Skyheed retreated.

Feeling exhausted Nikita struggled to fly back to the ship where Jak was.

Letting Daxter take over Jak walked over and opened the cockpit door, helped Nikita in, looking at him with her big eyes she asked

"Am I grounded?", Jak tried to keep a stern face but he chuckled a bit and said

"No", Nikita sighted.

"Uh I hate to interrupt the moment but the ship is too damaged, it won't make it back to the Phantom" said Daxter, Jak looked over, Daxter was right,

"I guess we have to take it back to Far drop, have it fix" said Jak as he took over and drove.

**Far drop:**

The hell cat was going to take a few hours to fix, so Jak, Nikita, Streaky and Daxter had some time to kill.

"How did you met mom?" asked Nikita as she held Jak's hand,

"Well I met her a few times in my life" he began,

"How many?" asked Nikita getting more interested,

"The first time was when I was four and sixteen" Jak answered,

"How can you be both ages when you met her for the first time" asked Nikita curiously,

"Well...you see its a long and complicated story" began Jak.

Nikita let go on his hand and sat down in a crate,

"I am listening" she said,

"I time traveled...first when I was four..but at the same time it was when I..my sixteen had come back to Haven city..but that time...somethings happened then I met your

mother, she was ten or so, I also saw her when I was fourteen, she had time traveled to Sandover, she was my age...later on I saw her again in Spargus, she was sixteen

and..that was the last time I saw her until just a few days ago" said Jak trying to put it as simple as possible.

Nikita nodded in great intrest,

"I guess that is it" said Jak,

"You still got it" said Nikita,

"Still got what?" asked Jak, Nikita scoff in a way that said is he really that stupid,

"You dark and light form, you still have them" she said,

"I don't think so..Keira said I was unstable" said Jak,

"Says her..I don't see why she says she is an eco sage...sheesh she would be one even if she was the last eco channeler in the face of the planet, I'd rather trust myself with

the next idiot I come across than her" said Nikita angrily,

"Nikita" said Jak sternly,

"Dad don't you see..she is trying to replace mom" said Nikita,

"Your being paranoid, Keira can never take yours or your mothers place" said Jak,

"Looks like she is doing a pretty good job so far" snapped Nikita like a spoiled brat,

"THAT IS NOT TRUE YOUNG LADY" Jak barked at her,

"It is!" shouted Nikita angrily at Jak.

Loosing control of all of his emotions Jak threw his hand and hit Nikita with a hard blow, so hard she fell of the crate she was sitting on.

Daxter and Streaky looked at Jak, it took a split second for him to realize what he did, Nikita look at her, he didn't knew what hurt her more.. that he hit her or the fact that her

own father hit her.

"Nikita...I'm.." Jak didn't get to finish since Nikita got up and ran off crying.

Looking down Jak knew...he blew this time.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding:**

In Fardrop:

Jak was looking like crazy..Nikita was nowhere to be found...it was almost as if she disappeared into thin air.

"Nikita" he shouted as he looked around,

"Its like dejavu all over again" said Daxter,

"Why do you say that dad?" asked Streaky,

"Well mister tall dark and gruesome here hit Nikita's mother too when she was little..she too ran away" answered Daxter, loosing his patience Jak shouted angrily

"Less talking more looking",

"Boy I don't want to know what will happen to you when Nikita's mom finds out, she will be soo furious, you'll be lucky if she lets you live" said Streaky as he followed his father,

"Not helping" snapped Jak as he looked around.

There was some silence then,

"BOOM" an explosion was heard causing them to jump in fright and surprise,

"What was that?" asked Streaky trembling, his fur was standing on the end making him look like a fur ball,

"I am not sure" said Jak,

"Wait...let me guess, were about to find out" whined Daxter, Jak didn't answer just grabbed them both and ran in the direction where the explosion was heard,

"How come I am always right" whined Daxter,

"That is what I say" Streaky pointed out.

About a few feet away they uncovered what looked like a junkyard, there destroying cars was Nikita...or at least Nikita in her dark form.

She was busy hitting and destroying whatever junk was in there.

Looking Jak knew she wasn't doing it out of anger or hatred...she was just upset, so he decided to let her cool down before approaching her.

It took a few minutes...and a bunch of destroyed objects before Nikita calmed down, sitting down upset Nikita just sob a bit before she turned back to her normal self, taking a deep

breath Jak approached Nikita,

"Nikita...I didn't mean to hit you" said Jak softly as he walked over to the weeping child

"I am just not used to any of this...well of you, that is all", wiping her tears Nikita said

"I know...I guess I should have kept things to myself",

"That is not it" said Jak,

"Yes it is" said Nikita.

Before Jak could argue about it his communicator rang, it was Phoenix demanding them to return to the ship immediately..something about finding the last piece of the eco seeker.

Later in the Phamtom ship:

"Are you sure Phoenix isn't trying to get rid of you?" asked Nikita as she stared out the window of the helms room where Jak was working on the helm,

"I really don't know...why?" asked Jak, Nikita pointed outside looking down.

Getting his attention off of the helm Jak looked down and saw a huge whirlpool in the middle of what seemed...no delete that. what was a graveyard of ships,

"You have to be kidding me" said Jak baffled,

"I am afraid not" said a voice, looking behind they saw Phoenix,

"The piece is down inside of that whirlpool, you need to go down there and retrieve it" said Phoenix,

"Why don't you do it?" asked Nikita.

Phoenix looked shocked at her, Jak slapped his forehead

"Here we go again" he though,

"What did you say?" asked Phoenix,

"Why don't you do it?" repeated Nikita then added

"Are you scared?",

"Me no way...I just don't need to do the job" said Phoenix.

Nikita began to laugh,

"What is so funny?" asked Phoenix getting annoyed,

"I can't believe it..you Phoenix the captain of the Phantom ship, ex commander of the Sky heed army. is a chicken" said Nikita between laughs,

"I M NO CHICKEN" snapped Phoenix, stopping her laughter Nikita looked at him challenging

"Prove it" she snapped back,

"FINE" roared Phoenix before storming off.

Clearing her throat Nikita said

"I am good", Jak chuckled and shook his head.

In Haven city:

"Saaaammmooooossss" shouted Pecker as he flew right to into Samos home.

Jumping in surprise Samos nearly dropped his project which contained some amounts of green eco,

"Pecker!what are you trying to do?, give me a heart attack?" snapped Samos as he hit Pecker with hit cane.

Rubbing the spot Pecker said

"No but I am going to get a heart attack if you don't tell me what this card means, its the last one" he had panic in the tone of his voice,

"What are you waiting for?, show me that card and get it over with" said Samos.

Pecker muttered to himself angrily before he gave the last card to Samos, taking it Samos adjusted his glasses and looked at the card, inspecting it.

His face expression changed, from an angry inpatient to a look of horror,

"No..no..anything but this" he whispered softly as tears went to his eyes,

"What?what is it?, que pasa?" asked Pecker getting worried,

"Its the dark eco card" Samos said,

"Yes I know..but what does it mean?" asked Pecker.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finale:**

"After a long time...this will finally be over" said Cassidy softly as she waited in the ship.

Its been days, but as the final battle grew closer fear crawled itself into her heart,

"What will be over?" asked Nikita as she looked to her mother,

"This war" answered Cassidy not letting her daughter in with all the details.

Nikita tilted her head, not getting what her mother was talking about before walking away.

Walking a few feet she noticed Jak in a huge hurry,

"hu, I wonder where he is going?" asked Nikita, recently nobody has told her what was going on, they found the source of eco..but she wasn't allowed to acompany them, whatever

happened down there must has been bad.

Following him Nikita found he had left in the hell cat ship, but that is no problem for her.

Running back to the main room of the ship Nikita took the elevator and reached the deck, running she got ontu the ledge of the ship and jumped down and into the sky.

Enjoying the rush and wind Nikita fell before turning into her light form and flying off following the Hell cat.

Looking down she saw nothing but horrors, the sky turned from a soft blue to a horrible red as ashes floated up and into the sky, closer she saw a whole city was set in flames as the

building collapsed down,

"No" though Nikita before looking ahead then she saw a window coming closer,

"OH NO" she shouted, no sooner than that her body hit the glass with such force it broke, falling she landed on the ground like puddy thee glass trinkled as they landed all over her.

Moaning Nikita looked up turning into her light form before passing out.

**later:**

Time passed..how much Nikita didn't knew, much less cared.

All that has happened seemed like a bad nightmare, yes...it had to be.

She was now sleeping...in a little house on a city..or maybe in the country side or next to a beach.

Soon her mother was going to wake her up, that it was time for lunch, Nikita would complain that she wanted to sleep more, but reluctantly she would wake up and go downstairs, there

Jak would be, he would smile and call her sleepy head.

Maybe her grandparents would be there too, they would have lunch, then later play a game or two.

Ya..that would be perfect.

"BOOM" a loud explosion woke Nikita up.

She was back into reality, it hit her,

"DAD!" she shouted as she got up on her feet and ran to where the explosion was.

The city was worse than she could imagen, there was danger everywhere.

By some miracle Nikita dodge all the danger and reach where the explosion was.

Peeking she saw Jak fighting a huge dark beast, she knew that in some point this monster was human, but not anymore.

"DADDY" Nikita shouted before she ran to the direction Jak was,

"NIKITA NO! STAY BACK!" shouted Jak before getting tossed aside and hitting a pillar like a rag doll.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT" shouted Nikita angrily as she turned into her dark form and began to attack the monster.

It screamed in pain as it try to grab Nikita.

In a chance it managed to grab Nikita, slammed her against the floor two times before throwing her against a wall.

Getting up Jak saw the whole scene, he snapped,

"Oh boy" thought Daxter as he backed away, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Skyheed can mess with me..but never. never mess with my family" Jak hissed angrily, turning into his dark form and attacking the beast.

Attacking it a bunch of times Skyheed left, like the coward he was, calming himself down Jak turned back to normal.

Usually he would run after the bad guy but right now he had to attend to his daughter who needed him most.

Running to where she was Jak gently grabbed her,

"Nikita. wake up." he gently called.

Nikita regained most of her consciousness, her sight was kinda blurry,

"Dad?" asked Nikita before rubbing her eyes, hugging her tightly Jak said

"I though I lost you" tears were coming out of his eyes,

"Dad are you crying?" teased Nikita then added

"Hey I called you dad and you didn't get mad or anything", letting go Jak chuckled to himself and said

"I guess I didn't".

**Later:**

This was it, the final battle, the one that will decide the fate of the world.

"Let me go too" argued Nikita "I want to help",

"I don't want your help, I want your safety, if something were to happen to you I would never forgive myself" said Jak,

"But dad" began Nikita,

"My answer is no" snapped Jak before he took one of the ships and left to battle.

Nikita crossed her hands she wanted to help.

Looking neaby was Cassidy, she sighted before walking away to the helm room where Phoenix was,

"Phoenix...I need a favor from you" Cassidy began.

Meanwhile:

Jak just managed to take down most of the huge crystal, but he was falling which meant,

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" he and Daxter were screaming as they fell from the sky, no sooner they hit something hard.

It was the wing of the Hell cat ship,

"Though you could use a hand" they heard, looking they saw Phoenix was driving the ship, he was not alone, Keira, Streaky, Nikita and Hana were there.

Hoping into the front seat Jak noticed Cassidy was missing,

"Where is Casidy?" asked Jak,

"She is back in the Phantom ship she said something about taking care of some un...oh no" said Phoenix in horror,

"What?" snapped Jak.

What they saw next was unberable...the phantom ship went straight where the eco was coming out...in an instant it was destroyed.

"MOTHER!" shouted Nikita before she broke into pure tears, Jak could only stare, shocked, but only for a moment.

He snapped..yet again.

Drove the ship, blasted any enemy that stood in their way out of the sky before destroying the crystal.

The eco returned to where it belonged.

**In Haven city:**

"what does the card mean?" asked Pecker worried,

"It means death" said Samos letting a sad sight,

"What?, Que?, you mean somebody is going to die" said Pecker in horror, sadly Samos sighted and shook his head

"I am afraid it might have already happened" he said,

"What can we do?" asked Pecker, getting up from his seat Samos answered

"Get ready for a funeral...I'll warn Damas and he others..we all have to be ready for anything..the one that die might be Nikita..poor girl she didn't get to live her life, it could be

Jak..Damas his heart will break if it turns out that his son was the one who died...It could be Cassidy...poor girl she went through a lot and got nothing for her pains".

There was a moment of silence before they headed out the door.

**Back in the eco well:**

As soon as the Hell cat was parked Jak and the others began to search for Cassidy..in hopes that she may have..by some miracle or chance survived.

Hours passed...nothing, facing they facts they knew she was dead, all but Jak who continued to search for Cassidy,

"Jak forget it...there is just no way Cassidy could have survived that collision..let alone that fall" said Phoenix carefully,

"Your lying..she is alive..I know that" said Jak, sighting Jak sat down before bursting into tears,

"What are you going to do now?" asked Keira, there was silence before Jak answered

"I am going home...you guys go on with the mission, I am threw with them", Daxter looked shocked at his friend, true he has said that a few times before, but those he actually mean it

this time?,

"Jak? you don't mean that right?" asked Daxter worried,

"yes Daxter..this time I mean it" said Jak taking his goggles off, he stared at them, he had lost of adventures and in all of them he never took them off, Jak stood un and throw them away, far into the ocean.

It was a sign of defeat...

**The end.**

**Author's note: I am sorry but not all stories end with a happy ending.  
**


End file.
